Danny City
|Genre = Comedy Adventure Slapstick Satire |Format = Animated series |Created = Danny G. |Starring = AT&T Natural voices Speakonia Microsoft Voices |Country = Canada Russia |Language = English Russian (only when Danny Guy likes to talk in Russian) German (only when Sergente Satin talks) |executive_producer = James Clayton Duncan Reid Peter Webber |runtime = 5-3 Minutes |company = Danny City Studios Greenyworld Studios Canada Greenyworld Studios CIS and Southeastern Europe |distributor = Greenyworld Studios Canada Greenyworld Studios CIS and Southeastern Europe |network = CBC (Canada) Russia 1 (Russia) Syndication/Cartoon Network (USA) Network 10 (Australia) TV3 (New Zealand) Sky Living (UK) ABC5/TV5 (Philippines) NHK (Japan) Proyecto 40 (Mexico) M6 (France) ProSieben (Germany) Rai 2 (Italy) Polsat 2 (Poland) TV Cultura (Brazil) KBS2 (South Korea) TV1 (Malaysia) Indosiar (Indoniesia) |first_aired = June 5, 1993 |last_aired = September 22, 2009 |genre = |image = }} Danny City is a Canadian-Russian animated television series created by Danny G. It first premiered on CBC in Canada Russia 1 and other channels on June 5, 1993. The finish of its run is September 22, 2009. A spin-off series, Satin City, premiered on September 27, 2004 and ended in 2008. Danny G. conceived Danny City in 1988 with his idea with two characters, Dmitry Guy and Saturn Guy. Dmitry Guy wore red instead of purple, and Saturn Guy wore pink instead. In 1990, Saturn Guy changed his name to Satin Guy, and Dmitry Guy to Danny Guy. The show first appeared as a original unaired pilot and the comic in 1992. In 1993, Greenyworld Studios Canada and Greenyworld Studios CIS and Southeastern Europe adapted Danny City ''into a half-hour television series on. The pilot episode was originally first aired on June 5, 1993. The show's popularity resulted in a feature-length theatrical film produced, titled ''Danny's 1st Movie which was released on June 16, 2001. Development The show was first concieved by then an animator at Greenyworld Studios Canada in the office of Terry Ward in 1989. The idea hit him after he came up with two characters, Dmitry Guy, and Saturn Guy. They did not exactly look like Danny Guy or Satin Guy. Dmitry Guy wore red instead of purple, and Saturn Guy wore pink. But when the year 1990 came, Saturn Guy changed his name to Satin Guy, and Dmitry Guy to Danny Guy. Then Danny came up with a Sing-Along Songs segment with Satin Guy's cousin, Guy. After that more characters came along such as Gree Guy, Geo Guy, Green Bob, Dr. PBS, and more. Now the creators had came up for a name of the show. Danny City "It was a good name," said Danny, also director of the series. A conception for the pilot had came. Danny City first appeared on Febuary 13, 1992 as a original unaired pilot and the comic. It is the early version of "Pilot". In June the same year, Greenyworld Studios Canada and Greenyworld Studios CIS and Southeastern Europe adapted Danny City ''into a half-hour television series on CBC and Russia 1. The series was originally set to premiere on April 24, 1993 with the pilot they showed to Fox earlier that year, ''The Original Un-aired Pilot, but the episode was declined to be used by CBC (until it was finally preserved on the season 1 DVD in 2002). The producers of the show then decided to "go ahead" and air another first episode, "Pilot" on June 5, 1993. Characters The character list was like it always was. This is the list: * Danny Guy * Danny Girl * Guy * Satin Guy * Gary's Mother * Gary's Father * Santed Sailor * Dr. Mother * Moctor * Dr. Clown * Green Bob * Dr. PBS * Dr. Beanclownson * Walter * Brian "Brianouis" Bland * Mudd Thomas * Dr. Beanson * Little Guy and more! Film 20th Century Fox, PIG-TV, a.k.a Cartoon, Danny City Studios and Paramount Pictures (even though 2013dannycity put that logo at the end of the movie) produced Danny's 1st Movie, a film adaption of the Danny Guy animated series released on June 16, 2001 and re-released on June 5, 2003, to celebrate the 10th anniversary of Danny City. The film was directed by series creator, Danny G. Trivia * The Greeny was where Satin Guy was hired. * Santed Sailor runs a place called Beach Park, which got destroyed by Matthew. * When the characters were first created, their shirts were different, since Danny made them that way.